User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Units: Creation Sonata Shelia (2017 Revision)
Even the best songs can be replayed through different ways. Creation Sonata Shelia Element: Earth'' ''Rank:' Omni Type: '''Summon ''Summon: "I shall lend my voice to the people so that no one will know fear. Life shall continue to prosper until my voice is finally gone."'' ''Evolution: "I... remember now. Our death, no matter how much of a tragedy it was, is something I do not regret. If my songs exist and they inspire the people to move on."'' ''Fusion: "Thank you. With this power, I will guide people towards peace through my melodies."'' ''Lore "As researchers dwelled far into the story about the six young people who came from another world, they found a strange music sheet. Once upon asking musicians to play it, they felt a slight energy restoration effect coming from the lyrics. It seems that they belonged to the young woman who loved to sing. She received a goddess' blessing and her voice started to create life where it never had. Yet her voice was not able to save those who were dear to her and she fell alongside the rest. Had Shelia's song reached her friends in time, they would have defeated their enemies without a single problem. Even if the fate from the three children with powers betowed by demons was inevitable, she would join whoever survived in hopes of searching for them." Stats HP: ''6,491 (Base) / 8,223 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 9.008 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,072 (Base) / 2,846 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,055 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,733 (Base) / 3,024 (Lord, Anima) / 2,325 (Breaker) / 3,699 (Guardian) / 2,641 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,454 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''10 Hits ''BB: '--'' Hits / 20 BC Fill 'SBB: '''-- Hits / 25 BC Fill ''UBB: ''-- Hits / 28 BC Fill '''''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''30 DC (3 BC per hit) ''BB: ''-- DC (0 BC per hit) / X---% ''SBB: ''-- DC (0 BC per hit) / X---% ''UBB: ''-- DC (0 BC per hit) / X---% ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Regency of Life's Progression 60% boost to max HP and REC, greatly heals HP every turn (2500~3000 + 20% REC), Spark damage heals HP (300-350 + 5% REC) & negates critical, elemental and DEF ignoring damage ES: Benevolent Whisper Negates all status ailments and DEF, REC reductions & adds HC drop rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (30% boost) Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Clear Sky's Ballad Greatly restores HP (3750~4250 + 40% of own REC), greatly restores HP for 3 turns (3500~3750 + 35% REC), removes and negates all status ailments for 3 turns & adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack (15% chance) SBB: Aurora's Peaceful Musical Restores HP with Spark (450-700) and Critical (2000-3000) damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts max HP (20% boost), considerably boosts ATK and DEF relative to REC for 3 turns (70% REC to ATK and DEF), negates ATK, DEF, REC reductions for 1 turn & probable chance to revive KO'ed allies (15% chance) UBB: Humanity's Everlasting Echo Revives KO'ed Units, adds high chance to survive 1 KO attack (85% chance to survive), fully heals HP instantly and when damaged for 3 turns,enormously boosts max HP (35% boost), enormously boosts ATK, DEF, REC relative to max HP for 3 turns (40% of max HP to other parameters) and hugely reduces foes' BB ATK (350% reduction) for 3 turns SP Enhancement Options # 20% boost to max HP, REC = 10 SP # Damage taken boosts BB gauge (3-4 BC Fill) = 20 SP # Probable 20% damage reduction = 20 SP # Adds Earth barrier (3000 HP) effect to SBB = 10 SP # Enhances BB/SBB's Earth barrier effect (+ 1000 HP) = 20 SP [Unlock Adds Earth barrier effect to SBB] # Adds great HP restoration effect to SBB (3750~4250 + 40% of own REC) = 20 SP # Enhances BB/SBB's great HP restoration effect (5000~5750 + 45% of own REC) = 30 SP [Unlock Adds great HP restoration effect to SBB] # Adds status ailment removal to SBB = 10 SP # Adds status ailment negation effect for 3 turns effect to SBB = 15 SP # Enhances BB/UBB's resistance against 1 KO attack chance rate (+5% to BB, +15% to UBB) = 45 SP Creator's Own Thoughts And with this, Shelia has been officially remade. Despite I love the Charla/Soleil/Rozalia style of supporting (defensive on BB, offensive on SBB), I've remade Shelia to be mostly a healer and negator with some buffs to help with attacking. Also, that last SP option would made her the first unit to ever concede 100% Angel Idol to everyone on UBB. Ivris was the last one and she could only concede to two units. This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts